The present invention generally relates to settings management systems and methods for configuring the settings of intelligent electronic devices (IEDs) and, more specifically, to a system and method for customizing the design of the settings management user interface system to suit the needs of a particular type of IED and a particular IED application.
User interface systems for IEDs typically perform several functions associated with those devices. For example, user interface systems typically allow the end user to locate, retrieve, and display reports stored in an IED. User interface systems also typically allow the end user to display the status of the IED front panel or the status of IED self-tests.
In addition, and most important for present purposes, user interface systems typically allow end users to manage the configurable settings of the IED and customize the operation of the device to suit their needs. This settings configuration process is carried out by the settings management functions of the user interface system. As an example, the IED may be a microprocessor based protective relay for protecting, monitoring, controlling, metering and/or automating electric power systems and the power transmission lines incorporated therein. In this case, the end user may use the settings management user interface system to set the configurable settings of the protective relay. An example of a configurable setting of the protective relay would be its overcurrent trip threshold. In this case, and depending on the desired settings of the protective relay based upon its intended application of use, the end user may use the settings management user interface system to set the overcurrent trip threshold of the protective relay to be just less than the expected short circuit current of the power transmission line.
Basic settings management systems used to configure the configurable settings of an IED incorporate a user interface system defining an interface through which the end user may configure the configurable settings of the IED. The user interface system is generally a software system and generally forms part of the communication path between the end user and the configurable IED. Systems used to configure the settings of an IED typically include a data link path formed between a terminal or computer and the IED. The terminal or computer is adapted to display desired data retrieved from the IED, under the control of the user interface system. The user interface system permits the exchange of data between the end user and the IED. With respect to its settings management functions, the user interface system typically permits the end user to review settings data from the IED and to input settings data at the terminal or computer and thereby configure the IED settings.
FIG. 1 illustrates a conventional system used to configure the settings of a configurable IED and therefore customize the operation of the IED for its intended application. Illustrated in FIG. 1 are an IED 2, an interface unit 2a, a terminal or terminal emulator 4, a data link 6, and an end user 8. Interface unit 2a is represented as a built-in feature of IED 2, but those skilled in the art will appreciate that the interface unit can also be positioned within the terminal or terminal emulator 4. Data link 6 forms a communication path between the IED 2 and the terminal or terminal emulator 4. Those skilled in the art will appreciate that data link 6 can be any readily available communication link. In the illustrated embodiment, data link 6 is a serial data link, such as an EIA-232 or USB data link.
With respect to carrying out the settings management functions for IED 2, terminal or terminal emulator 4 is adapted to display the IED settings and further accept end user inputs to permit modification of the configurable settings by the end user. The end user is presented with data, based on the protocol of interface unit 2a. Data input by the end user is delivered to the interface unit and ultimately to IED 2 for setting up its configurable settings. In that regard, the end user 8 inputs commands and responds to prompts at the terminal or terminal emulator 4 in order to configure the IED settings. Alternatively, end user 8 navigates through a menu system displayed at terminal or terminal emulator 4 to configure the IED settings.
FIG. 2 illustrates a conventional step-wise process by which an end user can configure the settings for an IED using the system illustrated in FIG. 1. Typically, the end user enters a command to initiate the configuration process, as represented by block 10 in FIG. 2. Thereafter, the IED, through the user interface, responds by prompting the end user to enter a value for a particular configurable IED setting, as represented by block 12. In some circumstances, the IED also identifies an allowable range for the setting value. The end user then responds to the prompt by entering the desired value for the setting, as represented by block 14. If a range was identified, and if the entered value is outside of the allowed range, then an error message is typically displayed at the terminal or terminal emulator and the end user is given the opportunity to re-enter the setting, as represented by blocks 16 and 18.
The end user progresses through each configurable setting until a value for the final configurable setting has been entered. After entering a value for the final configurable setting, the interface unit typically causes the terminal or terminal emulator to display a summary of all of the setting values entered during the configuration process, as represented by blocks 20 and 22. The end user is then given the opportunity to adopt, modify or discard the configured settings entered during the configuration process, as represented by block 24. Once the configured settings are adopted, they are delivered to the IED (see block 26). Next, the IED puts the settings into use for the application, as represented by block 26, and operates in accordance with those settings.
Those skilled in the art will appreciate that several alternative processes for configuring IED settings are known. In one such alternative, the IED does not necessarily present the end user with a prompt for every available setting. In such an alternative, if the IED receives confirmation from an end user that a particular device feature will not be used, the IED might not present the user with prompts for entering a value for the settings associated exclusively with that feature. This is known as “hiding settings” and the settings that are skipped during the settings configuration process are known as “hidden settings.”
During the settings configuration process, the configurable settings can be presented to the end user in groups identified by their associated functions. As an example, in a particular IED, the configuration process for the settings associated with the serial port functions of the IED might be accessed by the end user by entering a configuration initiation command designated for those serial port function-related settings, while the configuration process for the settings associated with text messages capable of display by the IED might be accessed by the end user by entering a different configuration initiation command designated for those text message-related settings.
A drawback of these conventional settings management systems and methods is that, during the settings configuration process, the user is presented with certain settings, in a certain order, in response to certain commands, following certain rules. In effect, the user has no control over the settings configuration process and therefore cannot customize the process in any respect. For example, the user cannot customize the process and define the number of settings that must be configured, the order in which settings are configured, the logical grouping of the settings to be configured, the prompts used during the settings configuration process or the rules implemented for defining the configurable settings. The order, logical grouping, prompts and rules are not able to be user-defined. Rather, with conventional systems and methods, the order, logical grouping, prompts and rules are predetermined. This can be inefficient in that with these conventional systems and methods, the user must often deal with hundreds of configurable settings.
FIG. 3 illustrates another conventional system used to configure the settings of a configurable IED. The system illustrated in FIG. 3 implements special graphical user interface software. In this conventional system, the terminal or terminal emulator 4 of the system of FIG. 1 is replaced with computer 28 operating settings management graphical user interface software 30. The settings management graphical user interface software 30 permits the end user to view and configure the IED settings, as desired, during the settings configuration process.
As illustrated in FIG. 3, the computer 28 is connected to an IED 31 by a data link 34. Computer 28 includes the settings management graphical user interface software 30, an IED database 32, a local settings storage unit 36 and settings exchange software 38. The end user is represented in FIG. 3 by block 40.
The settings management graphical user interface software 30 presents the IED settings to the end user 40 and permits the end user to modify the IED settings using a graphical user interface approach. Computer 28 is adapted to communicate with the IED 31, display the IED settings, and accept end user changes thereto. The IED database 32 preferably includes data that will present different groups of configurable settings to the end user based upon the type of IED connected to the computer 28. In that regard, the settings management graphical user interface software 30 can be designed to present settings appropriate for a single type of IED, or alternatively, the end user 40 can select the type of IED from a menu identifying a plurality of IED types and therefore modify only the settings applicable for the selected IED type.
The settings configuration process can be carried out in a manner similar to the process depicted in FIG. 2. While a hierarchical approach is preferred, as discussed below, this step-wise approach is available through the use of settings management graphical user interface software.
No matter which approach is used, during the configuration process, the settings exchange software 38 can retrieve data indicative of the applicable IED settings from IED 31, deliver the settings data to the settings management graphical user interface software 30, which in turn can cause the settings information to be presented on a display associated with computer 28 so that the end user can view the settings and configure them, as desired. Upon completion of the settings configuration process, the end user 40 can save data indicative of the settings configuration process to local settings storage unit 36, which, for example, may be a computer hard drive unit. The end user 40 can also send data indicative of the settings configuration process to IED 32 through the settings exchange software 38, which communicates with the IED over data link 34. Thereafter, IED 32 can put the configured settings into use and operate in accordance therewith.
The graphical user interface approach illustrated in FIG. 3 is also particularly well-suited for presenting the settings to the end user in a hierarchical manner during the settings configuration process. This has notable advantages over the step-wise approach generally illustrated in FIG. 2. When the IED settings are presented in a hierarchical manner, the number of configurable IED settings that need to be simultaneously dealt with by the end user can be significantly reduced. Likewise, each particular setting is often easier to find by the end user as the end user can navigate through the hierarchical presentation of IED settings.
Using this hierarchical approach, the configurable IED settings are prearranged in multiple levels of hierarchy. For example, the hierarchy presented by a settings management user interface system might include four levels of hierarchy designated groups, categories, sub-categories, and settings. Within these levels of hierarchy are the configurable settings. In this manner, the end user can configure a particular setting by navigating through the presentation. In effect, the end user selects the appropriate one(s) of the group, category and/or sub-category of that setting, if any.
Modern graphical user interface software packages are conventionally adept at presenting data, folders and files in levels of hierarchy, as desired. Accordingly, conventional settings management graphical user interface system can be readily adapted to present the hierarchy of the groups, categories, sub-categories and configurable settings. In addition to presenting each item contained within each of these levels of hierarchy, the items within a particular level of hierarchy preferably include conventional associated viewable indicia signifying that one or more sub-levels of hierarchy exist within the hierarchical structure for a particular item. The indicia are helpful in permitting the end user to navigate through the hierarchical presentation and locate the configurable settings presented by the settings management user interface system. The end user can therefore more easily locate and select an IED setting to be configured.
When the desired IED setting to be modified is located and selected by the end user, the end user can modify the setting by changing the setting value in the appropriate database field associated with that setting. In addition to the field associated with the value of the IED setting, each IED setting also preferably includes an associated name (e.g., Z1P), an associated description (e.g., “Reach Zone 1”), an associated units designation (e.g., Ohms secondary), and an associated designated range of allowable values (e.g., Range=0.05 to 65.00). Each setting can also have additional comments associated therewith.
IED settings management graphical user interface systems using a hierarchical approach also preferably utilize a “gray out” feature, which is similar to the “hidden settings” feature described above. In that regard, the settings management graphical user interface software is preferably designed to disable the configuration process for settings associated with unused features. Under such circumstances, the respective fields associated with the values for those settings are disabled and cannot be modified by the end user. In accordance with conventional graphical user interface software, the appropriate level of hierarchy and therefore the appropriate disabled setting value fields are “grayed out” to indicate that they cannot be modified by the end user. In other words, if all of the settings within a particular category are directed to unused features, the category is “grayed out” to indicate that nothing within that category can be modified by the end user.
In the example illustrated in FIG. 3, the settings management graphical user interface software 30, IED database 32 and local settings storage unit 36 are all contained within computer 28. It will be appreciated that one or more of the functions carried out by them could be carried out by the IED. For example, it would be possible to store the IED database record corresponding to the particular type of IED within the IED. The settings management graphical user interface software could then retrieve the IED database record and display the configurable IED settings accordingly. In one arrangement, the IED database record could be a file readable by a web browser, and the settings management graphical user interface might be a web browser.
The above-identified conventional systems used to configure the settings of an IED are generally limited. While the hierarchical approach permits the end user to manage a large number of settings to a certain extent, the conventional systems are limited in that they do not permit the user to define aspects of the settings management user interface system design to fit the particular needs of the type of IED and its application of use.
More particularly, with the conventional systems, only certain settings may be customized due to the limitation of predetermined command prompts which are arranged in a predetermined order based on predetermined rules or, alternatively, in a predetermined hierarchical arrangement. This is particularly unfavorable whereupon the end user must configure hundreds or even thousands of configurable settings.
For example, if the end user desires that the device perform a particular function, the configurable setting(s) of interest must be identified from a universe of what could be thousands of configurable settings, the settings to be re-configured must be modified appropriately, and during that process, the end user must not modify other configurable device settings. At the same time, the end user must maintain a record of all of the IED settings, even those not being used, in order to be able to correct any error occurring in the event of an improperly configured setting. Accordingly, while having certain, defined capabilities, these conventional systems fail to provide the end user with control over the order that the configurable IED settings are presented during the configuration process, the logical grouping of the IED settings presented to the end user, the prompts presented during the configuration process, or the rules used to define which IED settings are skipped or disabled during the configuration process based upon unused features of the IED.
In addition, with the conventional systems, the settings management user interface software is designed to display the settings in a certain location, with certain associated names, certain associated allowed ranges for the setting values, certain comments, certain designated units, and certain rules for hiding or “graying out” the field associated with the setting value. The end user cannot change the design of the settings management user interface software. Therefore, the end user cannot modify any of these aspects of the settings management user interface software.
In the typical IED field environment, the end user sets only ten to twenty percent of the required settings. With conventional systems, an end user unnecessarily has to deal with often hundreds and sometimes even thousands of additional settings. As a result, the time required to complete the configuration process is needlessly inefficient for a particular application. In particular, with conventional systems, the end user is typically provided with access to all settings. For each IED configuration, the end user is faced with the challenge of selecting the settings to be configured from the typical large universe of configurable IED settings available. As a result, the likelihood that the end user errs by incorrectly and/or unnecessarily changing an IED setting is increased. Therefore, there is a need to provide the end user in the field with access only to those settings applicable for a particular application.
Furthermore, there is a need to increase consistency in the settings for all of the same IED types used in the same applications. There is also a need to increase the efficiency of the configuration process by readily providing for determining IED setting based on the configuration of one or more other IED settings, as desired. For example, an IED setting could be based on one or more mathematical equations utilizing one or more other IED settings, it could be based on one or more Boolean logical equations utilizing one or more other IED settings, it could be based on one or more comparison equations utilizing one or more other IED settings, or it could be based on one or more hybrid (or mixed) mathematical, Boolean logical, and/or comparison equations utilizing one or more other IED settings.
In addition, with conventional systems, the end user does not have the ability to change the design of the settings management user interface system and tailor it to the specific application for the IED. Therefore, the IED settings configuration process is generally not conducted in a user-friendly application-specific field environment. In view of this shortcoming with conventional systems, there is a need to provide the end user with the ability to customize the name associated with each IED setting, the designated units associated with each IED setting, the designated allowed range of values associated with each IED setting and the comments associated with each IED setting, as desired. Giving the end user the ability to change the design of the settings management user interface allows the settings management user interface to be adapted for use in different languages. Also, giving the end user the ability to change the design of the settings management user interface in an environment removed from the field allows the end user the ability to design it so that it provides a user-friendly field environment tailored to the specific application for the IED. The resulting user-friendly field environment increases the efficiency of the IED settings configuration process, by reducing the time required to complete the process and reducing the potential rate of error.
In effect, with conventional systems, the customization available to the end user has been limited to customization of the device. In particular, with conventional systems, by modifying the values of the IED settings, the end user has been able to customize the operation of the IED to suit the particular application needs. The present invention is directed to customization of a different sort-namely, customization of the settings configuration process. Until the present invention, the end user has never had the ability to customize the settings configuration process, and more particularly has never had the ability to customize that process by modifying, and in effect customizing, the design of the user interface. The present invention permits the end user to customize not only the IED operation for a particular application, but also permits the end user to customize the process used to configure those settings. Preferably, the design of the user interface will be tailored to meet application-specific objectives and further be tailored to provide for a relatively more efficient settings configuration process.
In view of the foregoing, a preferred advantage of the present invention is that it permits the end user to customize the settings configuration process by changing the design of the settings management user interface implemented during that process. As a result, the design of the settings management user interface for a particular IED application can be tailored to that application. In addition, the settings management user interface is preferably designed so that it is user-friendly in the field environment. To help achieve that benefit, the settings management user interface can be designed in an environment removed from the field environment, such as a laboratory environment.
An additional preferred advantage of the present invention is that the settings management user interface can be designed so that a field-positioned settings configuration specialist only has access to configure IED settings pertinent to the intended application of the device. As a result, the total number of settings available for configuration during the settings configuration process can be reduced, adding a level of security by limiting the access of the settings configuration specialist to the settings required by a particular application. This increases the overall efficiency of the settings configuration process.
In addition, a preferred advantage of the present invention is that the application interface designer is provided with control over the order IED settings are presented by the settings management user interface during the configuration process, the logical grouping of the settings within the settings management user interface, the prompts displayed by the settings management user interface during the configuration process, and/or the rules for adjusting the number of settings available to be configured in the field for a particular application.
Another preferred advantage of the present invention is that the application interface designer has the ability to design the settings management user interface by customizing the name associated with each IED setting, the designated units associated with each IED setting, the designated allowed range associated with each IED setting and the comments associated with each IED setting, as desired. The settings management user interface can therefore be adapted for use in different languages. Also, the settings management user interface can be designed to provide for a user-friendly field environment tailored to the specific intended application for the IED. The efficiency of the IED settings configuration process is therefore increased.
These and other preferred advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the following description. It will be understood, however, that a system or method could still appropriate the claimed invention without accomplishing each and every one of these preferred advantages, including those gleaned from the following description. The appended claims, not these advantages, define the subject matter of the invention. Any and all advantages are derived from preferred aspects of the invention, not necessarily the invention in general.